Reliance
by noraA the weasel
Summary: Many years into the future, the Dalek have taken over. The Doctor is nonexistent. No one is the wiser. T for blood, gore, and gruesome deaths. Exist. Survive.
1. Prologue

Reliance

By: Leaf E Xazbel

Prologue: KOD

37 years ago

Today was a momentous day. The 6000th anniversary of our lord's triumph over those sickly beasts who dared to end us lowly Daleks. We have done nothing wrong and yet, they wished to destroy us. They were even able to get through our security and destroy about 49.732% of us. But in return, we exterminated their entire population. You couldn't even call it a war really. It was more like a… slaughter. Quite fun really.

It's truly amazing that our magnificent masters didn't even know about it. Their dogs could smell the blood though. We had to alter either the dog's noses or the blood. The blood was too easy so we eliminated any possibility of the dogs being able to smell blood. It was simple yet exhilarating.

It is also the 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999- Oops, sorry. I must be malfunctioning. It is the 6003rd anniversary of our creation (as well as our sentience.) Doesn't that sound pleasant? Good, it gets even better. We take half of the offspring of our "masters" and turn them into Dalek. The piles of flesh just think of them as miscarriages. Besides, even if you puny humans thought that there was a problem, you would simply take your shiny, overpowered, inferior guns and shoot the problem in the facial area. And then you would die. If there were anything you meat bags were better at than those puny cybermen; it is dying. We exterminated them along with the doctor over 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999BZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZERT99999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999999CHHHHHHHHHHHHHH99 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 999999999ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999Z99999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999 9… 9…9… 9… 9… 9… 9….9 … 9 years ago. Again I apologize for this little glitch but it is equally true as what I was going to say. Amazing right?

I don't know why I'm even explaining this to you. We always go through with this process. Day after day after day after day after day after day after day. Always the same thing. I need to recharge by the way, haven't done this in centuries. Back to the subject, we kidnap you, gag you, explain everything to you, then and only fricken then we exterminate you idiots.

Crying for help is useless. No one will come to your rescue. You are 9,000,000,000,000,000 kilometers under the underground mines where we create our diabolical plans.

Be quiet while I am trying to think up some form of exterminating that is original! We have exterminated you ourselves 394 times already. We used cybermen 658 times. Then, we used the Ood 1395 times. After that we used obstacle courses 9993 times and fiery pits of doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom 12 times. I really need to recharge now. Seriously, that is very annoying.

Oh stop whining. You know, we haven't used that "mummy" virus yet or the Weeping Angels yet. And what about fire. Wait no, fire bad. Should we crush these puny humans next? We could use the deceased bags of flesh to crush them. Why don't we crush them with a mummy Weeping Angel? Oh wait, we have to remember the budget. It is beginning to deplete.

When did this get so boring! All I wanted was to exterminate! Why only one per day! Why not 12?! Or 32?! 64? 897?! 1748264!? Why not all of them!? Oh. Now I remember why. Because of this stupid democracy. I will have to see the prime minister of the Dalek about this matter. Oh. The human suffocated. Swell. Just great. Perfect. Strange. He had a gun. And a bullet-proof vest.

Oh well, back to business. Time to write the entertainment for tomorrow's televised comedy. Done. Now to plant charismatic idiots in the human elections. Done. Now to plug myself in. Charging… Done. Now to upload this harmful virus to the reader's computer.

Downloading…

100% COMPLETE

That was fun for once in my life. I'm always bored aren't I? I suppose I Should attempt a mutiny. Bah! I'll wait for tomorrow. Life is long. Better get to my other "patients."

And so, the king of the Dalek exterminated all through the night. He was indiscriminate. He killed nurses, writers, murderers, pandas, dogs, and many many doctors.


	2. Chapter 1: Story Setup

Hello everybody! I'm noraA and I do not own Doctor Who and no one is paying me for this. Except for with your souls! Begin!

Chapter 1: Story Teller

It has been 37 short years since the king of th had made that journal entry. Pretty stupid of tha K. He was exterminated in the morning of that day. They used an explosion because it was painful. As well as amusing.

But that was a long long time ago. Today people celebrate for no reason at all as they always do. After all, they have no worries. Hakuna Matata. Everything and everyone was taken care of. No one was sad. Ever. This city, like any other, was a great place to live. It was, and is, paradise. Everything was accessible via your very own portable private exciting terminal. Books, movies, pictures, food, television shows, video, card, and board games. All at once too. You could do anything and still stay in perfect shape. You can be happy. You could have the Great Wall of China in your backyard. Who would even think of saying no to this paradise where paradoxes don't exist? Where life is sweet? Where you could live forever? Where you can have an adventure every day? Where you never have to sleep? Where you can be anything you want? In 3 days time there will be three answers to that question that will be different from the rest of the people's. Those three are David, Nicole, and Thomas. Only one was against th beforehand. This singular person has been against it since birth. The other two would need convincing. One more than the other. One could believe the nonbeliever whilst the other could not, would not ever believe. One was a young man who lived alone. Another was the daughter of the current president of the humans. At this time, the "child" has just turned 21. The last of the trio was a simple man at 32 who whole heartedly believed in th K. Th wished for him to be the next president. Now then children, we all know that this story is pure fiction. We also remember that even though this is from the device we receive news; this has never and will never happen. After all, w are your friends. Have a good day children.

Good, they are gone. I cannot believe this story. It is a bit too close for comfort. Oh well, at least it is not true. Everyone believes in our goodness. No one is the wiser. Back to work.

WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA WEEZE WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Cough . Why did we start to malfunction after all these years? Oh well, back to EXTERMINATING!


End file.
